


Sick

by Blightcon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Rape Recovery, Rare Pairings, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: After getting caught alone in a dark forest, Ratchet finds himself in his holoform and surrounded by Team Prime's worst human enemies...Though this time's a different torture.





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet suddenly fell embarrassed and ashamed. He never understood why the human cloth was so important, but now, as he stood there without it, he knew what it was like and why they took it so valuable. Silas took a good look at him, circling his naked body. The medic squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to Primus that he would _just fragging stop_. But he didn’t. He sneaked behind him and grabbed his shoulder with one hand, the other reaching down. The gloves felt cold, and as he touched him in a way that was inappropriate, he began whispering in his ear.

“It seems so _real_. All the details are amazingly incredible. Your species is very talented. Can you feel this?” The human grabbed his human cable and squeezed. Ratchet couldn’t stop himself from bucking into it. Stupid human reflexes! Silas grinned. “Absolutely amazing.” He stroked him and the medic couldn’t help but moan. This needed to stop. The human behind him groped his aft. When he heard a zipper going down, he started struggling. His restraints pulled tighter as Silas walked back in front of him. Ratchet refused to look down. He closed his optics, but he was zapped, forcing him to open his eyes.

Silas touched himself in front of him. “I heard your species is genderless. Meaning you’re not gay?” Ratchet’s flushed face only looked down. “Say something, alien.”

“I fucking hate you.”

The human term felt strange on his glossa, but instead of being offended, Silas grinned. He stepped further and nodded towards his men. Ratchet was suddenly yanked down, forcing him on his knees. Silas stuck his fleshy spike in his face. “And what do you expect me to do with that?” Ratchet spat, playing dumb. “You know what. Do it.”

“Never!” Ratchet tried struggling, but gasped in pain when he was shocked again. The human took the opportunity to shove his cable into his mouth. Ratchet shook his helm, trying to get it out. He felt tears come to his optics when Silas began thrusting in and out, slamming himself all the way into Ratchet’s throat. Silas finally pulled out, only to shove the medic into the floor. “Turn over, alien. Show me your ass.”

The medic shook his head in refusal, crying. Silas grabbed his arms and forced him onto his stomach. Ratchet could feel the human penis rubbing against him, making him tremble. Silas spread his backside open, revealing the small hole. Of course it was only for decoration, but it still could have the effects…

And that’s just what Ratchet was worried about. One of the MECH soldiers walked up and handed their leader a small bottle. Silas opened it and put his finger in it, covering it with strange oil. He began rubbing Ratchet’s back, bringing the artificial lubricant to him. Ratchet squirmed, the feeling of him touching like this terrifying. Silas began poking inside of him, the oil making it easy for him to dip in. The medic whined, trying to kick him off, but he only continued. He started rubbing the oil onto himself, finally setting the bottle down, aligning himself with Ratchet. The medic blushed as he started pushing in, the human letting out a loud groan.

He suddenly bucked his hips, sliding himself all the way. Ratchet shouted, shaking violently.  “Stop! Stop, please! I don’t want this! Why won’t you listen? It hurts! How could you be so cruel? Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with?”

Silas smacked his aft, making him let out a small yelp. “I don’t need your permission to terminate you. I can still have some fun, though.” Ratchet buried his face into his crossed arms, sobbing. Where were the Autobots? Where was Optimus? Why hadn’t they found him by now?

Silas grunted, grabbing Ratchet’s cable, pumping his hand up and down as he thrusted into the medic. Ratchet couldn’t help but moan, optics closing in shame. His rapist shuddered against his back, groaning as he took him hard.

A loud noise made Ratchet look up. There were gun shots. Silas froze. “Shit!” he cursed, pulling out. Ratchet sighed in relief, curling up into a ball as the human got dressed. He grabbed Ratchet’s hair to force him to look at him. “This isn’t over. I’ll be back,” he told him, leaving the broken alien to wrap his arms around himself.

“Ratchet!” a loud voice called. The medic didn’t even flinch as he trembled on the floor, waiting for help. There was a giant figure kneeling above him, gently picking him up. “Ratchet, it is Optimus Prime. We are going to get you out of here, old friend.  We have your body back at base.” Ratchet didn’t answer, hugging his friend’s finger as he laid on his hand. A groundbridge opened, letting the Autobots to escape. Ratchet could hear an angry growl as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fowler! What the hell happened?”

“He was raped.”

“By who?”

“Take a wild guess, June.”

Ratchet came to, a blanket covering his holoform. “Can’t you do something?”

“I’m not sure, Arcee. I don’t know if their human bodies are exactly the same as ours. I looked, but there was no real damage. Just a few scrapes, but other than that… He’ll have to heal mentally by himself.”

“No. He’s not by himself. He has friends looking after him.”

Ratchet sat up, optics still slightly blurred. He rubbed them, his vision clearing. A deep voice from behind him made him jump. “You’re awake.” The medic turned his head, Optimus’ giant form watching above him. He took a look around, noticing how he was laying on the children’s couch. He was clothed with an orange t-shirt with sweats, hair pulled back. “Yeah. I’m just-” he grunted in pain. “-a little dizzy.”

“And you’ll be for a while. It’s best to stay in your holoform until your injuries have healed. You need rest and a decent diet of mealtime. I brought some cereal. Keep off your feet. The kids and I will help you with some exercises to help you walk again.” Ratchet nodded. “Thank you, Miss. Darby.” June smiled sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder. The medic cringed, making the nurse step back. “I’m sorry. I should have known you’d be sensitive to touch.”

Ratchet looked away. “It’s not you, I just… I don’t know. I just feel…” He trailed off, thinking. “You need some water?” June asked carefully, handing him a cup. Ratchet took it, but only stared at the clear liquid. “I need some time alone with Optimus.”

The female human nodded understandingly. “Friends are just what you need right now. If you need anything, I’ll be over here,” she said as she left.

Then it was quiet.

“I never thought this would happen.”

A long pause.

“You’re going to be alright, old friend. I give you my word.”

“Then what? We move on as if nothing happened?” Ratchet’s hand rolled into a fist. “He’s still out there! He could be anywhere by now! We need to find him! He needs to pay for what he’s done to me!” Optimus shook his helm sadly. “Retribution is not something we need to worry about right now. You’re wounded. After your injuries have mended, I promise that I will do everything I can. But for now, you need rest.”

“Rest isn’t going to help me right now!” Ratchet growled, throwing the blanket off of himself. It landed on the floor with a soft thud. The medic stood up. “He took advantage of me, our biology, and our technology! He needs to be penalized!” Optimus looked on as the naked holoform fell to his knees. “I understand you’re upset. But this may not be the best way to deal with your emotions.”

Before the doctor could snap anything back, a soft voice echoed from the door.

“Ratchet?” Ratchet quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it as the three human children shyly walked in. Rafael was the first to run up and hug him. Surprised, the medic looked down and gently laid a hand on top of his brown hair. “Thank goodness you’re okay! When Jack’s mom told us about you, we all thought the worse!” the boy said, bursting into tears.

Ratchet lifted his gaze to Optimus silently. The Prime allowed a small smile escape his lips, nodding once. The medic wrapped his arms around the child, holding his head close to his own. “We’re glad you’re safe,” another voice said. “So am I, Jack. I’m just glad none of you were injured or captured. I’m happy you all got away. I would never forgive myself if Silas-” he paused, hesitating. “-ended up hurting any of you like he did to me.”

“Yeah, but if you need anything, we’re here, y’know,” Miko whispered, walking up timidly. “I know I’m the last person you wanna see right now, but… Just know that I’m _really_ sorry for what I’ve done. I’ll never sneak out again… I understand that I put everyone in danger, especially you since you had to come for me. If I had never run off, you’d be okay right now.”

Ratchet took a moment to think. “I would say that it’s not your fault, but… Well, let’s just say that I forgive you. You didn’t hurt me. None of you did. MECH was the only one who laid their hands on me, and I’m regretful that that wretch ever got the chance to catch me in my holoform. Of all things, of course,” he said, rubbing his forehead.

He didn’t notice it before, but his limbs began to weaken. “I need to shut down. I don’t want to, but I have to. I’m exhausted.” Optimus nodded. “Of course, old friend. Take all the rest you can. Relax and try to make yourself comfortable. Nurse Darby will come to check on you in an hour.” Ratchet mumbled a ‘thanks’ before dragging himself back onto the couch, flopping down on his face, instantly falling asleep.

 


End file.
